


silence

by tardisfireworks



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, i am incapable of any other emotions, i set out to write fluff and this happened, mildly non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisfireworks/pseuds/tardisfireworks
Summary: Yaz is unusually quiet, and the Doctor thinks she knows why. That makes the Doctor more uncomfortable.
Relationships: Thasmin if you squint - Relationship, mild Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	silence

On their next adventure, it’s only the Doctor and Yaz. She _really_ didn’t mean to leave Ryan and Graham behind on the TARDIS, but it really wasn’t her fault the TARDIS took off randomly.

Now stranded in 1400 Jaffna with only Yaz for company, she decides to investigate _why_ the TARDIS took off without her.

Yaz is unusually quiet, and the Doctor thinks she knows why. That makes the Doctor more uncomfortable.

She hates the silence. It allows all sorts of thoughts in her head to breed, especially when she’s trying so hard to let go of her past. She _hates hates hates_ the silence. But she hates the sadness on Yaz’s face more.

She takes a moment to ask her herself.

“Yaz?”

Her companion mumbles something resembling a “yeah?”

“Are you alright?”

“Of course I am,” Yaz says defensively.

She can’t do this. Yaz is human. Yaz is young. She can’t see Yaz cry.

She decides to put it off.

.

.

.

When the day is saved and slowly turning into night, the Doctor finds herself on one of Jaffna’s beaches, trying to summon the TARDIS back to her.

It’s strange to her, having a quiet Yaz and no other companions.

“Yaz,” she begins. “D’you want to talk to me?”

Yaz turns away from her. “I’m fine, really.”

The Doctor puts her sonic down. She’s all too familiar with that tone. “You don’t sound it,” she says, her voice soft.

“I’m fine!” she insists. “I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine …” Tears glisten in her eyes.

The Doctor holds Yaz’s hand tightly. “Hey, it’s okay … you can talk to me,” she whispers gently.

There is a pregnant pause.

“How do you do it?” Yaz asks. “How do you see a planet meet its end and just continue to live, as though nothing’s changed?”

The Doctor realises she’s got no answer to that. All she’s done is run. Run away from the destruction of her home, run away from it the second time too. All the Doctor has done is run away from her past.

“I don’t,” she manages in the end. “I don’t live, Yaz. I run. And I’m running harder than ever before.”

At least it’s the truth this time.

“I don’t understand,” Yaz says, wiping a tear from her cheeks.

“My planet, it’s …” the Doctor has to force herself to tell the truth. “It’s gone.”

“Gone?”

The Doctor’s eyes well up and start to turn red.

“Gone,” she confesses.

Yaz trembles.

The Doctor can feel her cheeks turn wet.

“I’m sorry Yaz,” she says softly, and lifts a shaking finger to Yaz’s forehead, but stops before she can go through with it.

“I’m so sorry,” she repeats and plants a gentle kiss there instead.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
